Together Forever
by mrs.ludwig2804
Summary: ONESHOT- What if Katniss and Cato met on the roof and fell in love and had to keep it a secret what if Cato kills Katniss what is she haunts him and he cant take it any more.What happens next read to find out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !


**Together Forever **

_On the cornucopia-_

**Katniss POV**

I stood there shocked at what had just happened Cato just killed Peeta. I should be happy I can go home now and live with Cato we can finally stop hiding our love for each other, but I'm Katniss Everdeen and things always go wrong in my life.

I snap out of my thoughts when Cato wraps his arms around me and kisses me I kiss him back, when we finally pull away he says

"I love you"

"I love you to" I say back.

I give him another hug and that's when we hear Claudius Templesmiths voice saying

"Attention Attention Tributes there has been a slight rule change the previous revision allowing two victors from the same district has been… revoked only one victor may be crowned. Good Luck And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour "

WHAT!

"I can't kill you Cato"

"I know I'm sorry"

He come up and gives me a hug when suddenly I feel something cold on my skin I realize that it's metal. And everything goes black

**Cato POV**

I loved her but I have to go home I have to bring pride to my district.

Soon I hear the hovercraft approaching and a ladder drops down and I get on.

When I get to the District 2's apartment I am greeted by Enobaria and Brutus they congratulate me and say that I did really well.

I just tune them out after that and soon after I am greeted by my prep team. They get me ready for my interview. About an hour later I am ready dressed in a midnight blue suit with black shoes and a white shirt.

I hear Ceaser say

"Let's welcome our victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games Cato Jones "

I slowly walk onto the stage with my head held high and a smirk on my face.

"Hello Cato congratulations how does it feel being a victor"

"Hi Ceaser yeah it feels amazing being alive"

"Now Cato I think we all want to know why you killed Katniss did you really love her"

"Yes Ceaser I did love her but I had to go home to bring pride and honour to my district and kill her was the only way"

"So what do you plan on doing when you come back to District 2"

"Well I guess I don't really know I'll move into my new house and I guess I'll see what happens from there"

"Well Cato that's all the time we have"  
President Snow comes up on the stage with the crown he comes up to me and puts the crown on my head and says congratulations.

Then I'm taken back up to the second floor I skip dinner not caring what my escort says about manners. I just lay there that night on my bed until some knocks on my door I slowly get up and see who it is I am shocked to see Haymitch.

"Haymitch what are you doing here"

" The morning before she went to the arena she gave me this letter saying that if you win I have to give this to you so here I am giving this to you "

"Thanks"

Then he just walks back to the elevator.

I sit back down on my bed and read the letter.

_Dear Cato_

_When you're reading this I'm dead and you've won._

_I just want you to know that I love you and I always have since the day that we met on the roof after the first day of training. I hope you move on with your life but I also hope that you don't forget me remember I will always be there with you till they day you die._

_Love Katniss X_

I miss her so much I wish she was here with me…

_3 Months Later_

She haunts me I see her every night before I go to bed she's always crying asking why I killed her and saying that she said that's she'd always be with me and that she never breaks her promises. I have nightmares every single night and somehow she's always in them. People say I'm depressed I don't talk to anyone everyone reminds me of Katniss its driving me mad. One night she asked me to join her so we could be together again so I wouldn't be miserable. And since that night ive been thinking what it would be like if I was gone and then I realised that nobody would care because I don't have any friends or family. That why am here in the kitchen with a knife in my hand pointing at my heart slowly I breath in out slowly I pull back then knife and plunge I deep in my heart.

Everything goes black and I see a figure walking towards me the figure gets closer and I realise its Katniss smiling she wearing a white flowing dress and white shoes her hair isn't in her normal braid but its flowing down her back. When she finally gets to me she hugs me and gives me a kiss.

When we finally pull apart she's says

"Miss me "  
"Of course"  
She leads me down a path and then we get to a huge gate it opens and we slowly walk inside that's when I know that we'll be together forever.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this it's just a random idea that popped into my head PLEASE REVIEW **

_** 2804**_


End file.
